


The Universe Sets Its Sights

by xaxxion



Series: fleshing out oc's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, I wrote this on the spot with no planning because I was bored, dont expect this to be good or typo free, theres so much more to this universe but i'll probably never write it all here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaxxion/pseuds/xaxxion
Summary: A brief, kinda vague intro to one of my oc's because I felt like writing something and I was bored
Series: fleshing out oc's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102307





	The Universe Sets Its Sights

A cool breeze darted between the trunks of the large pines, rattling their needles and causing dappled sunlight to dance across the forest floor. Pockets of grasses and moss poked up between the thick carpet of browning needles, which crunched beneath the thick soles of a young girl's walking shoes. Her curly red hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, which puffed out trying to free itself from the restraint of the ribbon. Her complexion was the same as the earth itself, rich and dark and seemed to glow under the golden light of late evening. Her clothes were dirty and her arms and legs were covered in nicks and bruises from her childish escapades, though the beaming smile stretched across her face was enough to soothe any worried adult that may stumble upon her. The summer days were long and sweet, allowing the children of the nearby town to play to their heart's content. As the day drew to a close kids would drift off one by one, either being called by their parents or hoping to find a warm meal waiting for them back home, and so as per usual this time of day; she was alone. 

Autumn continued to trek along the winding path, swinging her arms at her sides while running over the day's events in her head. More kids had come out to play that day than there had been in months-- _the schools must've just closed down for break,_ she noted. The extra company was always welcomed, and it added but another reason for her to love the summer months.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden snap of a branch, and her head snapped to look where the sound had come from. Standing proudly just a few meters away from her was some kind of animal-- well-- the outline of one. The creature's body was almost completely transparent, the only indication of it being there at all coming from the subtle reflection of the fading daylight sparkling off of it's silvery body. Autumn locked eyes with the creature, about to turn tail and book it back to her family's home, but the creature simply bowed it's head towards her and turned-- seemingly signaling for the young girl to follow. Her mind attempted to be rational, pulling at her body and telling her that she was already going to be home late, but there was some _instinct_ that seemed to draw her to the mysterious creature. She took a step towards it, and the creature took off, expertly weaving between the roots of trees and bushes as if it were made of the air itself. 

"Hey-- wait up!"

She called out before hiking up her skirt and running after it, trying to ignore the branches tugging at her hair and clothes. _If this thing wanted it to follow her so bad it could've at least made sure she could keep up_. The sun continues to sink below the horizon and without it's warmth the breeze seemed to chill her just a bit more, but she pushed on. At times she wasn't even sure she was going the right direction anymore, but a silvery flicker would reveal itself just up ahead and send her running after it once again. 

By the time she caught up to the creature the light of day was just barely maintaining its grip on the world, and the darkness was quickly pooling in to replace it. Autumn shuttered and stepped into the small clearing, where the silvery creature sat at unbothered the base of a dilapidated stone structure.

"Is this all you wanted to show me? Some _rock?_ " she cried.

"I didn't just follow you all the way out here for this- what even is this?"

Her tone softened, and she cautiously took a step towards the creature and the mossy stone. She jumped as the creature leapt back into the small structure, vanishing into the intricate carvings which had been almost completely worn away by time. She ran her hands over the ridges, looking for any sign of the strange creature who'd brought her here, when something caught her attention. Partially buried under the rubble and moss was some kind of small crystal, which sparkled despite the flat light. She reached down for it, plucking it up between her index finger and thumb, and holding it up to her face to examine. The crystal gave an extra bright flash, making Autumn squint her eyes and scrunch her nose, before the shining dulled. 

_Well that was anticlimactic,_ she thought.

She went to toss the crystal back into the shadows of the ruins, but a silvery glint in her peripheral vison convinced her otherwise. She pocketed the gem and a sense of accomplishment washed over her as if she'd completed some great task instead of just picking up some rock off the ground; and as she turned her back to the ruins already bracing herself for the lecture that came with returning home so late, the wind seemed to calm and the trees settled back into their places, and it felt like-- even for just a moment-- the universe seemed content.


End file.
